


Le pouvoir de l'Amour

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texte articulé autour d'une chanson de Frankie Goes To Hollywood "The Power Of Love". </p><p>Les mots entre parenthèses sont la traduction que j'ai trouvée sur www.lacoccinelle.net. Ce n'est pas toujours très joli, mais cela permettra à ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas l'anglais (j'en fais partie ^^) d'avoir une idée de ce que dit la chanson.</p><p>J'espère que ça vous plaira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pouvoir de l'Amour

* * *

Nous sommes vivants. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Même si cette question nous hante tous, je crois qu'il est vain de tenter d'y répondre. Quelle que soit la volonté qui nous a arrachés à la mort, qu'elle soit humaine ou divine, nous devons vivre cette vie en accord avec nous-mêmes pour la remercier humblement. Nous devons mériter cette faveur, ce cadeau.

Il ne faut pas oublier que les Hommes ordinaires n'ont pas la possibilité de bénéficier de la résurrection. Est-ce parce que nous servons une divinité oubliée depuis des millénaires que nous pouvons à nouveau goûter aux joies de la vie ? Parce que nous œuvrons dans l'ombre, peut-être bénéficions-nous d'un régime de faveur ? J'aime à le croire.

 

La plupart d'entre-nous s'emploient de leur mieux à mener une vie reconnaissante. Mais d'autres semblent ne pas y parvenir. Le poids de nos actes est si lourd, si écrasant qu'il ne nous permet pas d'apprécier cette nouvelle vie. J'en fais partie, tout comme toi. Mais je veux vivre et je veux que tu vives. Je croyais ce sentiment enfermé à tout jamais dans les tréfonds de mon cœur. A l'évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. Dès ma renaissance, sitôt mes yeux à nouveau ouverts sur le marbre ancien de mon Temple, passé l'incompréhension d'abord et l'euphorie ensuite, ma première pensée fut pour toi. J'ai étendu mon cosmos, j'ai trouvé tous les autres, je t'ai trouvé toi. A cet instant, dans nos esprits, la voix d'Athéna, douce et impérieuse, nous a ordonné de vivre, tout simplement. Mais savait-elle alors, ce que cela allait impliquer pour certains d'entre nous ? Avait-elle la moindre idée des difficultés que nous allions rencontrer ?

Comme tous les jours, je regarde la statue dans mon temple. Ce chevalier agenouillé qui reçoit Excalibur de Ses mains. Et je regarde mes mains. Je les vois, rougies du sang de mes victimes, rougies du sang d'Aïoros, meurtrières, assassines. L'acide de mes regrets et de mes remords me ronge l'âme, comme les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues brulent ma peau. Je pleure aussi sur ton cœur à l'agonie…

 

Je sais que tu t'efforces de faire bonne figure face à nous. Instinctivement, les assassins de Saga se sont rapprochés les uns des autres. Avec Milo et Aphrodite, nous formons une sorte de quatuor maudit. Bien que l'on se soit tous retrouvés devant le Mur des Lamentations pour nous battre pour Elle, tous unis, tous ensemble, nos actes passés oubliés et pardonnés, nous quatre, nous n'arrivons pas à nous pardonner à nous-mêmes. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Saga doit éprouver. Les jumeaux veillent l'un sur l'autre et j'ai la diffuse sensation qu'ils nous surveillent aussi. Est-ce par ce qu'ils sont nos aînés ? Est-ce parce qu'ils pensent être ceux qui ont le plus à se reprocher et que de prendre en charge notre bien être est une façon pour eux d'expier leur fautes ? Possible…

 

Mais tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est toi. Chaque jour qui passe, je te sens t'enfoncer un peu plus dans cet abime de noirceur où tes victimes t'appellent. Tu te dis certainement que les rejoindre, que te laisser glisser dans cet antre glauque, serait un bon moyen pour te libérer de cette douleur qui t'étreint le cœur. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher plus de choses que nous, mais c'est la façon dont tu as exécuté les ordres que tu recevais qui, aujourd'hui, te répugnes. Ta cosmoénergie n'est que souffrance, doutes et incompréhension. Tu penses être celui qui mérite, moins que quiconque, d'être en vie. Et moi je dis non ! Je refuse de te voir te suicider à petit feu. Suis-je donc le seul à ressentir cela ? Les autres ne le voient-ils pas ? Ou bien est-ce ce sentiment que je te porte qui me rend plus réceptif à ton état d'esprit ? Ai-je le droit de t'aimer ? Ai-je le droit de désespérément te vouloir vivant alors que ta souffrance atteint des sommets ? C'est égoïste de ma part. Mais je m'arroge ce droit. Je suis mort trop souvent pour préserver des valeurs honorables.

Aujourd'hui, je peux me permettre de penser un peu à moi. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te protéger, de te faire reprendre goût à la vie. Jamais je ne te laisserai sombrer dans le puits du Yomotsu Hirasaka. C'est un lieu que tu connais trop bien. Tu l'as arpenté bien souvent, affichant la haine et la cruauté sur ton visage. C'est cette dernière image que tes victimes emportaient avec elles. C'est la dernière chose qu'elles voyaient avant de rejoindre les Enfers pour une éternité de souffrance, de douleur. Et aujourd'hui, elles reviennent te hanter. Elles réclament justice, elles veulent se venger de ce que tu leur as fait subir. C'est étrange que tu ne saches pas comment t'y prendre. Moi j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour toi de te libérer de leur présence sordide dans ton esprit.

Malheureusement, pour que ce soit efficace, tu dois le deviner toi-même, le comprendre et surtout vouloir t'en défaire définitivement. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te mettre sur le bon chemin, celui au bout duquel se trouve ta véritable résurrection, celui au bout duquel t'attend… Angelo. En attendant, je vais te protéger malgré toi… parce que je t'aime et parce que je veux retrouver celui que j'ai connu avant que tu ne deviennes… le Masque de Mort.

 

**_I protect you from the hooded-claw_ ** _(Je te protègerai de la griffe en capuche)_ _  
**Keep the vampires from your door**     (J'éloignerai les vampires de ta porte)_

 

Mais comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Etre là, être présent mais sans être envahissant. Voilà qui ne va pas être simple. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je me contente de faire, c'est de t'entourer de mon amitié et de mon affection. Les jours passent et je commence à ressentir une sorte d'apaisement dans ton aura. J'ignore si j'en suis à l'origine ou bien si tu t'habitues peu à peu à ce que tu ressens, mais j'en suis heureux.

Et plus je me rapproche de toi, plus mes sentiments deviennent intenses, brulants. J'espère juste que je suis encore capable de les camoufler. Je ne voudrais pas te voir faire marche arrière, effrayé par leur immensité, leur force. Je t'aime tellement…

Dans mes rêves, je suis le rempart qui te garde des Ténèbres et mon Amour est si fort qu'il repousse les démons de ton âme. Je déchire la Nuit avec le pouvoir d'Excalibur pour que tu puisses voir que la Lumière existe encore, qu'elle est là, qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose. Que tu aille vers elle, que tu te baignes dans sa douceur et sa plénitude. Elle seule te lavera de tous tes remords, de tous tes regrets. Laisse-moi t'illuminer de mon Amour.

  ** _Feels like fire_**     ( _Une sensation telle celle du feu)_ __  
**I'm so in love with you**     ( _Je suis si amoureux de toi)_ __  
_**Dreams are like angels**_     ( _Les rêves sont comme des anges)_  
**_They keep bad at bay… bad at_** **_bay_**     ( _Ils gardent le mal au loin…le mal au loin)_  
**_Love is the light_**     ( _L'amour est la lumière)_  
**_Scaring darkness away.. yeah_**     ( _Qui effraie les ténèbres)_

 

A travers les discussions que nous avons, j'essaie de te faire comprendre qu'il existe autre chose que la culpabilité. Mais tu y es si accroché… C'est comme si tu refusais d'être pardonné. Tu es si persuadé que rien ne pourra racheter ce que tu as fait que je commence à douter de ta capacité à trouver le chemin. Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur hurle, tailladé par les lames aiguisées de ta souffrance brute. Par Athéna ! Que j'ai mal ! Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais. J'endurerai ma douleur comme tu endures la tienne. Sens-tu à quel point je souffre pour toi ? Comprends-tu que l'Amour est la seule chose qui purifiera ton esprit du supplice sans fin qu'il subit ?

 ** _I'm so in love with you_** _(Je suis si amoureux de toi)_  
**Purge the soul**    ( Purifiez l'âme)  
**Make love your goal**     (Faites de l'amour votre but)

 

Quand je te parle du Pouvoir de l'Amour, je vois un rictus moqueur se dessiner sur tes lèvres. C'est pourtant bien pour Lui que nous nous sommes battus et que nous sommes morts. Et tu doutes encore de son Pouvoir ? Je crois que j'en suis arrivé à un point où je n'ai d'autre choix que de te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements. Tu dois absolument ouvrir les yeux, voir les couleurs du monde qui t'entoure, pas seulement le noir, le gris et le rouge que te montre le Yomotsu Hirasaka. C'est comme si tu y vivais en permanence. Même si ton corps est avec nous, ton esprit est là-bas, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort.

Alors ce soir, j'ai décidé de franchir le pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui va ce passer, comment tu vas réagir, mais une force me guide, me pousse. Tandis que nous sommes encore à philosopher sur les raisons de notre résurrection, assis dans ton salon à siroter une bière, je pose la mienne et je m'approche de toi. Mes mains trouvent naturellement leur place sur tes genoux, je m'accroupis devant toi. Tu me regardes, un peu surpris, te demandant ce que je vais encore inventer. Une lueur amusée traverse tes yeux bleus. Et là, toujours guidé par cette force dont j'ignore la nature et l'origine, je t'embrasse. Mes lèvres caressent les tiennes, immobiles mais si douces. Je me recule, tu me regardes les yeux écarquillés. Mais ce regard est si intense. Il est rempli d'incertitudes, de questions mais surtout de douleur. Pendant un instant, je te sens hurler pour qu'on vienne à ton aide.

Je suis là, Angelo ! Je suis là ! Ne le vois-tu pas ? Et alors que je croyais avoir fais un grand pas en avant, tu me décoches un magistral coup de poing qui me jette douloureusement au sol. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever que tu me bloques sous ton poids, tes mains enserrant avec violence mes poignets.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Shura ? Tu m'as pris pour une fille ?

 

J'ai peur de ne pouvoir retenir mes larmes. Après tout ce que j'ai fait, vais-je te perdre ? N'ai-je pas été trop présomptueux ? N'ai-je pas trop présumé du Pouvoir de l'Amour ? Etais-je à ce point persuadé de te faire éprouver du désir pour moi que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que je pouvais échouer ?

 

\- Je t'aime…

 

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire pour ma défense. Je me sens si pathétique. Pourtant, d'avoir avouer mes sentiments me donne la sensation d'avoir libéré mon âme d'un poids écrasant que je n'arrivais plus à porter. Tes yeux se plissent, tes lèvres s'entrouvrent comme si tu allais dire quelque chose, mais tu restes muet. Ton regard me brûle, attisant mon désir charnel et tu dois t'en être rendu compte. C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Tu ne feras pas marche arrière. Je me débats et j'inverse les rôles. Et là, contre toute attente ton désir s'éveille enfin. Ce contact et ce que tes yeux me disent me comblent de joie, mais je ne le montre pas. Se peut-il que j'ai réussi à éveiller en toi des sentiments ? Peut-être pas de l'Amour comme celui que j'éprouve pour toi, mais de l'affection, du respect ? L'envie de vivre ?

 

\- Laisse-toi aimer, Angelo ! Arrête de te faire souffrir !

\- Que sais-tu de ma souffrance ?

\- Je la connais parce que je la ressens tous les jours quand je suis à tes cotés pour t'aider à l'endurer.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Parce que je refuse de voir Masque de Mort engloutir à tout jamais l'homme que j'aime. Parce que je refuse les Ténèbres qui sont en toi. Arrête de te complaire dans cette culpabilité. Laisse-toi aimer. Laisse-moi t'aimer. Regarde vers la Lumière.

 

Je vois mes paroles prendre lentement toute leur signification sur ton visage dont l'expression agressive disparait lentement pour faire place à une détresse sans nom. Je me penche sur toi et à nouveau je t'embrasse. Tu te tends d'abord, mais tu ne cherches pas à rompre le contact. Puis je sens ton corps se relâcher. Tu acceptes enfin. Mes efforts de ces dernières semaines portent enfin leurs fruits. Ton cosmos s'apaise, se stabilise. Mes lèvres jouent sur les tiennes qui finissent par s'ouvrir. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant et j'approfondis ce baiser.

  ** _The power of love_** _(_ _Le pouvoir de l'amour)_  
**A force from above**     (Une force Divine)  
**Cleaning my soul**     (Qui lave mon âme)  
**Flame on burn desire**     (Une flamme sur un désir ardent)  
**Love with tongues of fire**    (L'amour avec ses langues de feu)  
**Purge the soul**     (Purifie l'âme)  
**Make love your goal**     (Faites de l'amour votre but)

 

Le Pouvoir de l'Amour est bien réel. Je sais maintenant pourquoi nous nous sommes battus et pourquoi nous nous sommes sacrifiés. Il n'y a rien de plus intense, de plus beau, de plus lumineux que l'Amour. Quelque soit sa forme, il est un sentiment unique et exceptionnel. Je plains celui qui ne l'a jamais rencontré, jamais éprouvé.

Tes bras m'enserrent avec force, presque avec désespoir. Tes lèvres se font avides, nos langues glissent sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, aiguillonnant notre désir. Mais je ne veux pas seulement un assouvissement des sens, je veux aussi communier avec ton esprit, ne faire qu'un avec ton corps et ton âme. Je m'enivre du goût de ta peau, son parfum me grise, avive ma faim de toi. A travers ton corps, je sais que je peux toucher ton âme et t'arracher à cet abime de Ténèbres. Mais tu dois m'aider pour ça.

 

\- Maintenant, Angelo. Fais-le !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Libère leurs âmes et libère-toi !

 

Mes mains enserrent ton visage et le secouent doucement pour donner du poids à mes paroles. Tu me regardes et je vois la compréhension se faire en toi. Tu fermes les yeux, tu enflammes ton cosmos et j'y joins le mien. Tu l'étends sur ton Temple, je lève les yeux vers les murs et je vois les visages morbides, déformés par la souffrance, disparaître un à un. Le marbre à retrouvé son aspect d'origine. Il est doux, blanc, lisse, beau. Nos regards se croisent, tu me souris. L'émotion qui m'étreint alors le cœur fait monter des larmes brûlantes à mes yeux. Tu les essuies du pouce. Maintenant, je me sens capable de toucher ton âme avec mon corps.

 

\- Pourquoi nous sommes-nous battus ? Pourquoi sommes-nous morts ?

\- Pour protéger Athéna, les valeurs qu'Elle prône et qu'elle défend et l'Humanité, me réponds-tu d'une traite.

 

Ces mots me pétrifient. Tu le savais, tu l'as toujours su. En toi, l'esprit du Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, loyal et fidèle guerrier de la Déesse est là. Il a toujours été là. Pour des raisons que j'ignore et que je ne veux pas connaître, tu t'es égaré sur la route qui était tracée pour toi. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je vais te montrer le chemin que tu aurais dû suivre.

  ** _I'll protect you from the hooded claw_** _(Je te protègerai de la griffe en capuche)_  
**Keep the vampires from your door**     (J'éloignerai les vampires de ta porte)  
**When the chips are down I'll be around**     (Dans les moments cruciaux je serai là)  
**With my undying, death-defying love for you**     (Avec mon amour éternel qui défie la mort pour toi)  
**Envy will hurt itself**     (L'envie se blessera)  
**Let yourself be beautifull**    (Laisse toi être belle)  
**Sparkling love... flowers and pearls**     (Amour étincelant…fleurs et perles)  
**And pretty girls**     (Et jolies filles)  
**Love is like an energy**    ( L'amour est comme une énergie)  
**Rushin' in, rushin' in, inside of me**     (Qui court... court... en moi)

 

Oui, je te guiderai, je te protègerai de la mort qui a accompagné toute ta vie et à qui tu tends les bras pour de mauvaises raisons. Elle ne t'apportera pas la paix que tu cherches. Je ferai fuir tes démons, je serai là pour toi, toujours, nuit et jour. Je caresse ton visage d'une main tendre. Tes yeux s'accrochent aux miens avec une telle force que mon âme me semble être mise à nu. De toute manière, je n'ai rien à cacher, à te cacher. Je t'ouvre mon cosmos. Je vois dans ton regard la stupéfaction lorsque tu réalises l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? Tu ne croyais pas que quelqu'un puisse un jour éprouver quelque chose d'aussi immense, d'aussi puissant pour toi. Ça t'effraie ? Moi aussi.

Je me penche à nouveau sur tes lèvres. Il n'y a plus aucune hésitation ni de ta part, ni de la mienne. A cet instant, c'est vraiment une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à nous. Mes mains parcourent ton corps avec lenteur, je déboutonne ta chemise. Je peux enfin goûter la saveur de ta peau cuivrée. Cette couleur chaude et précieuse qui te va si bien. Tu soupires délicieusement quand ma langue agace les perles de ton torse magnifique. Tes mains s'égarent dans mes cheveux, les miennes retirent ton pantalon. Je me redresse, toi aussi et à ton tour, tu me déshabilles. Des gestes simples que nous effectuons pour nous même tous les jours, mais là, ils prennent une tout autre signification. Leur but est identique, mais en même temps, il est tout autre. Nous dévêtir oui, mais également intensifier notre désir, et montrer, prouver à l'autre à quel point on a envie de lui, à quel point on l'aime et on le respecte. On ne lui reproche rien, on n'en a pas le droit. On veut juste… l'adorer.

Tu te croyais un monstre horrible, vois à travers mes yeux comme tu es beau. Tu n'as été que ce que l'on a fait de toi, mais ce n'est pas réellement toi et je l'ai toujours su. L'Amour t'illumine d'une lueur intérieure qui repousse les Ténèbres au loin. Et tant que tu rayonneras ainsi, jamais plus tu ne te tromperas de route. Oui, l'Amour est une force qui vient d'un lieu qui existe en chacun de nous. Notre cœur. Je me sens en paix, serein. Tu m'ouvres à ton tour ton cosmos. Tes sentiments me bouleversent. Ils me brûlent divinement, m'enivrent de leurs attouchements purificateurs. Oui, ton Amour me lave de mes doutes, de mes craintes, de mes angoisses. L'Amour doit être notre unique but. Il est la véritable force qui changera les Hommes et le monde.

  


**_The power of love_ ** _(Le pouvoir de l'amour)_  
**_A force from above_ ** _(Une force Divine)_  
**_Cleaning my soul_ ** _(Qui lave mon âme)_  
**_Flame on burn desire_ ** _(Une flamme sur un désir ardent)_  
**_Love with tongues of fire_ ** _(L'amour avec ses langues de feu)_  
**_Purge the soul_ ** _(Purifie l'âme)  
_ **_Make love your goal_ ** _(Faites de l'amour votre but)_

 

 

Nous basculons dans un autre monde. Fait de lumière, d'ivresse des sens. Nos cœurs guident nos gestes. Nos sentiments exacerbent le plaisir qui consume nos corps comme une fournaise ardente. Amants enlacés, nous nous perdons dans des sensations au-delà du divin. Ton corps me dévore, affamé comme si tu ne t'étais jamais nourri de tendresse, de douceur. Tu réclames mes baisers, mes caresses. Je te donne tout ce que j'ai, tout. Tout pour toi parce que je t'aime tant. Tu es mon amour, mon trésor inestimable. Je me perds dans la moiteur de ton corps, je me rassasie de ton visage aux traits déformés par le plaisir. Nous n'existons plus en tant qu'individu distinct. Nous sommes… un.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que de telles sensations puissent exister. Ta chaleur embrase mon cœur, réduit mon âme en cendres pour mieux la faire renaître. Tes cris de plaisir sont une mélodie dont jamais je ne me lasserai. Plus je t'aime et plus je sens refluer les Ténèbres. Tu marches enfin vers la Lumière. Ta renaissance est proche. Je t'embrasse à perdre haleine. Tu me regardes, tes yeux voilés par le plaisir et par des larmes de bonheur.

 

\- Je t'aime, Shura…, me murmures-tu entre deux soupirs.

 

Nos corps enfiévrés dansent le plus beau et le plus ancien des ballets au rythme rapide des battements de nos cœurs. Je viens en toi, tu t'ouvres à moi. Tu griffes ma peau jusqu'au sang quand ta jouissance explose enfin. J'y succombe à mon tour et je m'effondre en larmes sur ta poitrine.

 ** _This time we go sublime_** _(Cette fois nous sommes sublimes)_  
**Lovers entwine, divine, divine**     (Des amants enlacés, divin, divin)  
**Love is danger, love is pleasure**     (L'amour est un danger, l'amour est un plaisir)  
**Love is pure, the only treasure**    ( L'amour est pur, l'unique trésor)

Je te regarde, tu essuies mon visage. Oh Déesse ! Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une naissance soit si magnifique. Et lorsqu'il s'agit d'une renaissance, c'est encore plus exceptionnel. Tu viens de renaître sous mes yeux, entre mes mains, sous mes baisers et mes caresses. Au contact de mon cœur et de mon âme, tu as retrouvé le chemin de la Lumière. Angelo est ressuscité. Il a piétiné impitoyablement le Masque de Mort par la pureté de son âme lavée par l'Amour. Oui c'est une force divine qui sommeille en chacun de nous. Son Pouvoir est immense, mais il ne faut pas en avoir peur. Cette énergie formidable que tu sens courir en moi, en toi, en nous, c'est Lui. Sa force, sa puissance sont incommensurables. Mais il est aussi dangereux. On a bâti des merveilles en Son nom, tels les Jardins Suspendus de Babylone, mais la Guerre de Troie a aussi éclaté à cause de Lui. Et moi, je t'aime tellement, je suis si amoureux de toi. Que serais-je capable d'accomplir pour toi ?

**_I'm so in love with you_ ** _(Je suis si amoureux de toi)_  
**_Purge the soul_ ** _(Purifiez l'âme)  
_ **_Make love your goal_ ** _(Faites de l'amour votre but)_

 

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la prétention de croire que c'est grâce à mes sentiments que tu es vraiment de retour parmi nous. Tu as renoncé à arpenter le sentier sombre qui mène à la Fontaine Jaune, tu marches à mes côtés. Devant nous se dessine l'avenir, inconnu, incertain, mais ensemble nous l'affronterons, confiants. Notre Amour a purifié nos âmes et il doit être notre guide.

  ** _The power of love_** _(Le pouvoir de l'amour)_  
**A force from above**     (Une force Divine)  
**Cleaning my soul**     (Qui lave mon âme)  
**The power of love**    ( Le pouvoir de l'amour)  
**A force from above**     (Une force de l'au-delà)  
**A sky scraping dove**     (Une colombe traverse le ciel)  
**Flame on burn desire**     (Une flamme sur un désir ardent)  
**Love with tongues of fire**     (L'amour avec ses langues de feu)  
**Purge the soul**     (Purifie l'âme)  
**Make love your goal**     (Faites de l'amour votre bu)t

 

 

Pour moi aussi, c'est une renaissance. Je regarde mes mains. Elles ont été lavées du sang de mes victimes. Elles ne sont plus meurtrières ni assassines. Moi aussi je suis né à nouveau, grâce à toi. Je te protègerai toujours des Ténèbres et mon Amour éloignera tes démons…

 

**_I protect you from the hooded-claw_ ** _(Je te protègerai de la griffe en capuche)  
_ **_Keep the vampires from your door_ ** _(J'éloignerai les vampires de ta porte)_

 

Fin


End file.
